Jaspers Story A dreamers Heart
by caleb's babe
Summary: What if you could see what others could not. See thoses who have left but aren't really gone. How would you deal with it. Throw in a new town and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Things are happening right now that i cannot explain even if i could I cant"

" what things Jasper. Talk to me"

" I'm sorry"

" Jasper ....Are you breaking up with me"

"Yes"

She followed him into the woods. lauren knew he was hiding something from her. She needed to know the truth. Even if that meant revealing her secret as well. Deeper and deeper into the woods she went. pushing aside branches, climbing over tree stumps.

Looking around, " Damnit. Lost him, how in the hell did he move that fast?". She said shoving her way threw more bushes. Stopping short of falling into some lake in the middle of no where.

" wait a second" she muttered, ' why does this lake look so familar but i've never been here before."

**-----Flashback-----**

**there was no sign of life. Only emptyness.**

**as if coming from the depths of hell, from the bowels of the lake they emerged . Skin pale, eyes red they crept forward dissapearing into the woods.**

**----end-------**

" The lake from my dream. this is it, but what were those people do out here and why were their eyes red." she said to herself

" Jasper will know" came a voice

whirling around She came face to face with a man " I'm sorry. You said Jasper will know."

" Yes he has all the answers." said the man

" umm thank you." Replied Lauren not quite sure on what to say to the man. she knew he was a spirit. Because there was no way he could creep up on her if he wasn't.

" I'm sorry but I have to ask. Am I dead?" the man asked with a sad face.

Lauren nodded, " yes I'm afraid so. Can I ask how did you die?"

The man smiled gently " Jasper can answer that too." He said before he turned and disapeared in to the treeline.

So it seemed that Japser Cullen had alot to answer for. And Lauren knew she would not stop until all her questions were answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Four elementary schools, three middle schools and four different high schools. These come to a grand total of eleven different schools that I've had the privilege of going to, even if I didn't go the whole year. Now my parents have uplifted me again leaving behind the only friend in the state of California that I had , to make the state of Washington my new home." Isn't this excited Lauren honey? A new adventure." Mom asked, turning around. Lauren broke her gaze from all the greenery, "Oh yeah, mom fantastic. But don't you think I'm a little old for the whole adventure speech, I am seventeen after all." said Lauren turning away from her mom once more.

Karen Gosling was at her wits ends trying to pull her daughter out of this fun. Even since those damn dreams had started, the happy child she once knew was gone. " You're never too old for a adventure: she answered. Lauren scoffed, "Yeah right." They were never going to acknowledge the dreams. TO her parents what she would call well visions maybe, Lauren still didn't know exactly what to call them. But her parents were in denial, fear was also there; she could see it in their eyes. Every new city and town it was there. When they looked at her, she could see the fear even if they thought she didn't know.

Their daughter was a freak. Watching the scenery pass by Lauren could remember the first time she had her very first dream.

The town that we had lived in was small, everybody knew your name and your business. Our house was one of those houses like in "Leave It to Beaver:-you know. Little white house with black shutters and a white picket fence. Anyway, the night that started it all was a very quiet night; more quiet than usual, was making a stir. In a small neighborhood, the last house on the street, slightly alone, a child sat in her bed. A light came on in the hallway. A frantic mother rushed in to give her daughter comfort. "Shhh sweetheart, mommy and daddy's here. Sshh," she did, rocking the little girl back and forth. "Did you have a bad dream" asked dad.

Little Lauren looked into her dads eye's " The bad man hurt her daddy. He hurt the lady. She was almost home, almost home and he took her. Made her bleed. Yes he did."

" what lady honey? What man" He asked gently holding her in front of him. Lauren turned her head away, looking warily out the window. " The bad man, Daddy," She responded." He just wanted to play."

The next morning on the news they reported, that a body was found. It was a woman's body. She had been strangled with a child's jump rope. Well Lauren had told her parents he only wanted to play. But they didn't know how to handle whatever was happening to their daughter. So they did whatever parent might do, they took her to a shrink. The crack head doctor recommended several different explanations. None of which her parents believed so they did the next best thing or so they thought. they decided to move. And move. And move and move some more.

I've always wondered if I was a cursed, if fated decided to play some cruel joke. These dreams or nightmares whatever you wanted to call them, were my constant companion now. Evil never sleeps, they say. But one dream in particular seemed to always be a part of me. A thought that would stay in the back of my mind, lingering just below the surface of my mind. A boy, tall, silent, his golden eyes pierced every part of me. Even awake I felt like he was watching me.

"Welcome to Forks, guys. We're finally here," Dad proclaimed proudly, as they passed the sign. " Whop de do," Lauren exclaimed, twirling a finger through the air.

"Now come on, Lauren. Don't be like that. I thought we had come to a understanding about this move." said Dad.

" Oh I understand. Believe me, you just don't want to explain to the neighbors the random screams in the middle of the night." Lauren stated staring her dad straight in the eyes. She knew she had them there. " Lets see them get out of this one," She thought.

" Lauren, you know that's not the reason and your dad got that wonderful job offer at the high school," Exclaimed Karen.

" yeah, right," was her response, turning her eyes back to the outside world of trees. Fogginess slowly crept into her mind, a sudden heaviness seemed to take hold. Her vision began to cloud over.

When she opened her eyes Lauren found herself on a dirt road, lined with trees. The air was cold, she wrapped her arms around herself to try and keep warm. In the distance she could barely make out what sounded like a horse or some sort of animal. From around the bend came a cart full of women and children. Soldiers appeared to be escorting them, but the strangest thing about it all was the uniforms of the soldiers. They looked to be dressed in civil war issued uniforms. That couldn't be right, the civil war ended in 1865 over 147 years ago.

Lauren watched the cart get closer and closer when she suddenly notice on of the soldiers on horseback. He looked strangely familiar, like she had seen him before. But that was impossible!. " Excuse me?" she called out, " Excuse me. Can someone please tell me where I am?"

No one answered, it was like they didn't hear her or they simply couldn't see her. The man on horseback approached. Lauren tried to gain his attention " Sir Excuse me. Please help me." Raising her arms, she waved, desperately. Again no sign of recognition.

"Lauren," someone whispered.

Looking around, she couldn't locate who was calling her name, there was no one around except the cart which had now passed her by.

" Hello, is someone there?" She called out. " Lauren." It grew louder this time, and closer.

"LAUREN!"

Jumping awake, Lauren tried to calm down taking deep breaths she looked at her mom. " Are you okay dear?"

"I'm fine mom; really. It was just a dream, just a really weird dream that's all." She answered. " If your sure I wanted to wake you to let you know that we're almost to our new house and You'll start a new school tomorrow and make all sorts of new friends. It will be amazing sweetheart you'll see." Karen stated with a grin.

Lauren smiled in return, that was mom for you. Always trying to find the brighter side of everything even when there really wasn't one there to be found. Being the new kid really didn't bother her anymore, it did when they first started moving but now a days. It just didn't seem to bother her. And as for friends well those just never worked out. Glancing around Forks with its one light stop she had to admit there was something calming about this town. Maybe for the first time Lauren had found a true home.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning couldn't come fast enough for Lauren. Today she would be starting her first day at Forks High school, Home of the Spartans, and now her own personal hell. You'd think they'd never seen a new kid before today. " Bright spots flew around her sight " what the hell?"

"Sorry, sorry about that", someone said, steadying her. " Geeze Angela, what did I tell you about jumping out like that . You okay, baby?" asked another.

When her vision finally returned, standing before her was a guy and a girl. : its alright. You guys just surprised me that's all. Umm.. Did you take my picture anyway?"

The guy slide up next to her placing a arm around her shoulder " you're news kid. Front page, I mean everyone is dying to know you life's story sweetheart. Names Eric, by the way. Anything you need come to me."

"And you wonder why we didn't last," muttered the girl looking extremely embarrassed by the guy. Holding out her hand " HI I'm Angela welcomes to Forks High. Did you need help finding your first class or all of them?"

Thanking the gods above that there was actually decent people in the world, Lauren jumped at the chance of being shown around. " Actually I do, thanks so much for doing this." She said digging in her bag for her class sheet. " I'm trying to find biology with .. Uh with.."

" Mr. Medina. That's our first class too follow us". Eric excitedly grabbing her hand and pulling her quickly down the hall followed by a very apologetic Angela.

By the time they arrived, Lauren had come to the conclusion that Eric was a very unique person. Nice and friendly, but most defiantly unique. After introductions were made and jokes were made at her expense, Lauren took her seat next to some jock who said his name was mike Newton. Shaking her head Lauren tried to think if she had a sign or something on her screaming HEY I'M THE NEW GIRL IN TOWN EVERY GUY COME HIT ON ME. For he wasted no time in doing so.

Thankfully the morning passed relatively easy and fast No one gave anymore strange looks since it seemed most of the student s in the her first class were in her other ones too.

" Hey Lauren" someone called from behind. Glancing back she stopped and waited for Angela to catch up " Walk with you to lunch?" Angela asked Lauren smiled and nodded " Yeah sure".

" Great" Angela smiled back " Look I wanted to say sorry for the guys earlier," confusion write itself upon Lauren's face " What do you mean?" " well when Eric and Mike both tried and failed to appear cool and hit on you at the same time. For some reason they think that every girl here will fall for them. And it never works. They tried it two years ago with Bella, yeah didn't go well then either." She laughed.

" Oh its okay I was actually surprised they were the only one's .. not to sound you know stuck on myself or anything but every school I've been to if your new your automatically hit on. Its like a beacon is light screaming new girl." Angela laughed " That sounds right I think. This way to the lunch room." Pointing to the left. Little did Lauren realize but she had no idea what or who was going to greet her at lunch.

a/n... Pretty pretty please if there is anyone and I mean anyone just one single person who is reading my story and actually likes it please all i'm asking for is one little review people just one and I will be a happy camper. thank you to those who have stop and taken a look and any of my stories. thank you. calebsbabe aka Nicole


	4. Chapter 4

The lunchroom was the one place she noticed that seem to remain the same no matter what new school she went to. Lauren looked for a place to sit after getting her food; she had lost Angela in the chaos of getting in line. Finally spotting the girl she weaved her way over. "Hey Lauren, you can sit with us," Angela patted the chair next to her.

"Thanks," she answered, placing her plate down; around the table sat Angela, Eric and mike, along with 2 people she had not met yet. Pointing to each Angela made the introductions, "This is Tyler and Jessica. Guys this is Lauren she just moved her from- I'm sorry, where did you say you moved from?"

"I'm from Arizona, but I've moved around a lot. That is the most recent place I have also lived in Florida, Alaska, Las Vegas, Michigan. Just to name a few." She answered.

"What's with all the people from Arizona? Is it too hot for you guys there or something?" Asked Jessica

Lauren's brow scrunched "What do you mean?"

Angela nodded behind towards the back of the room "see that group over there in the back".

Lauren glanced at the table "Yeah."

"That's the Cullen's and Bella Swan, She's the daughter of the chief of police her Chief Swan. Anyway, she moved her two years ago from Arizona as well. You would normally see her sitting with us but since the Cullen's moved back a couple weeks ago she's been sitting with them."

"I still say she only went after him because she's that desperate to have a boyfriend. Since no one here wants her," Said Jessica snidely.

"Jess!" Angela scolded; Jessica just shrugged her shoulders like those that she did not care that Angela had said something in defense.

"What! That's my opinion." she answered.

Lauren shook her head returning her gaze to the table with open curiosity, they were beyond beautiful. Like they had stepped off the runways in Paris. Then one of them turned as if sensing they were being watched. His eyes met her, she could not look away. Deep bronze eyes framed by golden locks stared deeply into hers. A sense of familiarity hung about him, as if she had seen him somewhere before.

"Lauren? Hello?" Mike waved a hand in front of her face baffled that he was not getting any response. "Lauren!" He tried again.

She shook her head "wha.. What?" she said, breaking the haze she had been in.

"You okay? You rather zoned out there for a moment. A very nice staring contest you had with jasper though I'll give you credit for that," said Mike. Lauren looked at him a bit confused. "Jasper?" she asked.

Mike pointed towards the Cullen table "Yeah, Jasper Cullen, and the blonde guy who looks like he's in pain all the time. Very weird dude if you ask me but he is very smart."

She looked back to find him still watching her but with an angry look upon his face. Pulling back, she shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe I look like someone he knew or something a ex-girlfriend around her or something."

" Naw the one only girl he's every dated is the girl sitting next to him. Other than that, there have not been any girls. Well any girls here that catch his interest." Answered Jessica. " well that confirms it." thought Lauren, " One of them had turned her down so now anyone one who shows any interest in them is quickly put in their place and steered away." "I'm going to head out. I'll see you guys in class." Lauren grabbed her bag; throwing away, her lunch she headed towards the door not noticing the spilled milk someone had not bothered to clean up. Even before she knew it Lauren, felt herself begin to fall. Bracing herself for impact a pair of arms steadied her before she hit the ground.

Opening her eyes when she did not feel the force of the ground, she locked her gaze with a god. "Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded. "Good." He answered then he was gone. "What the hell was that?" She thought, suddenly noticing that she had every pair of eyes in the room on her. Quickly she hurried out of the room and to her next class. The rest of the day went incredibly without anymore falling incidents. And none of her other classes had a Cullen in them. Jasper had not shown when the teacher had called out attendance. For that, Lauren was very happy. She did not understand why he made her feel so confused, yet intrigued at the same time.

Pondering it all the way home, Lauren slammed the door closed "Lauren? That you?" her mom called out from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom. It's me." She answered entering the kitchen, "So, how was your first day. Make any new friends?" she asked.

Opening the fridge "Yeah you could say that." Lauren replied grabbing a soda. "Well good. Its time you go some good friends" Said Karen happy that her daughter was finally settling into a place. Maybe now the family could finally stop moving and Lauren could have a normal teenager's life.

"Any cute boys in this school hmm?"Karen teased; a grin grew on her face when she caught the blush on Laurens face. Lauren tried to forget Jaspers face when it sprang into her head after her moms question. "No.. I don't think so. I slipped in the lunchroom today and well a person caught me before I hit the ground. However, I would not get your hopes up mom. He was somewhat rude about the whole thing. Like he couldn't wait to get away from me or something." Lauren stated.

"Did you tell him thank you for catching you?"

Lauren shook her head; "No he left before I could say anything."

"Well see there you go, why don't you just tell him thank you tomorrow and I'm sure everything will be ok once you talk to him." Said Karen. She nodded in return, yeah tomorrow, she will just walk straight up to Jasper and tell him thank you then find out what his problem was. Tomorrow Jasper was going to talk to her whether he liked it or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Lauren awoke the next morning more tired then when she went to bed. A new dream had hit just like the others but different, more painful.

**The woods were dark and cold. Heaviness hung in the air. It was quiet, almost too quiet. Like even the animals were afraid to make a sound. Pushing aside a branch, she found herself in the middle of a campsite. Or at least what was left of one. Across the ground, crushed pieces of pots and pans littered everywhere. "What happened here?" she wondered cautiously moving forward. The tent itself looked to b intact, well from the outside it did. Slowly, Lauren shakily pulling back she looked inside. Eyes widen She quickly covered her mouth; she desperately tried not to throw up. Blood. A lot of blood, and it was everywhere. Top to bottom. Floor to ceiling.**

**Shuffling back Lauren stared at the horror around her. Praying that whoever had done this was not still around she turn to flee. "Someone help me". It can't be. Someone was still here, someone was alive. Quickly she followed the voice but they were fading fast. Bursting through the over growth she stopped. In front of her on the ground layed the body of a woman. In addition, she was hurt bad. In the back of her throat, Lauren felt a sort of burning sensation. Strange.**

"**Please don't hurt me. Please my husband, what did you do to him?" the woman pleaded.**

"**Wait I'm not going to hurt you." said Lauren, kneeling down beside her.**

**The woman only whimpered, trying to move away as if she was afraid of Lauren. "DON'T MOVE!" Lauren growled gripping the woman's arms. The woman was bleeding hard now. Laurens mouth watered at the sight. "Oh my god! What is happening to me"? Struggling to not loose whatever control she had over what was making her feel like this. Breathing in she lunged forward teeth bare and eyes red.**

Lauren forward throwing her arms in front of her hoping to brace herself before she hurt that poor woman. Stopping short she looked around. There was no woman on the ground in front of her; there were not trees or blood. She was in her room. "I attacked her, why did I attack her.," she muttered. Never before had any of her dreams feel so real, so interactive. Shaken by what she had seen and done, Lauren realized there would be no more sleep for her. The clock on her nightstand screamed five am, an hour and a half before she had to get up for school. Throwing back the covers Lauren got ready for the day. However, no matter how hard she tried it did not stop the thoughts that raced through her head. Downstairs Lauren grabbed some cereal "Morning dear." her mom called from the kitchen table. "Morning." Lauren replied, "Mom can I ask you a question." Karen looked up from her paper and saw a very nervous look upon her daughters face. "What's the matter.?" she asked. Lauren struggled how she was going to ask "My dreams. Do they… I mean when they happen is not it the closer the incident the stronger the dream. Isn't that how it works?"

"I want to tell you no. But then I would be lying to you, and that is something I never want to do." Karen answered, "So I am going to tell you the truth. When you were little and you had a bad dream the next morning you would tell us where it was and your dad and I would look it up to realize that sometimes it was not that far away. Why do you ask?"

Not wanting to tell her mom that she had another dream "No reason. Look, mom I am going to be late for school. I'll see you later." Lauren called out rushing out the door, by the time she had gotten to school most of the parking spaces close to the stairs were already taken. She noticed that none of the Cullen is had arrived yet, there was no way anyone could not miss their cars. Pulling into a spot right next to Bella swan however was a very nice constellation prize.

Knowing that she still had to talk to Jasper today and seeing how Bella was dating his brother she figured her best bet in finding him was to start with her. "Bella Right?" Lauren asked as she got out. "I'm Lauren I believe we have American History together."

Bella gave Lauren a look of caution before answering. "Oh nice to meet you."

Lauren smiled "OH good I had a question on the civil war essay Mrs. Constance wanted by Monday I was wondering if you could help me out with it."

"Umm the civil war eeh isn't really my strongest. I had to ask Jasper to help me; he's the big history buff." Bella answered

"OH do you know where I can find him?" Lauren hoped the innocent approach would work in her benefit.

"He's not here today. He's home sick." Came from behind. Whirling around Lauren came face to face with Edward Cullen. Up close, she clearly saw what would make any girl go gaga over him. Very good-looking that is for sure. "Really that's too bad. I really wanted to thank him for yesterday. You know the whole me almost smashing my head into the ground thing." Lauren stuttered.

"I'll be sure to let him know your appreciation. Bella, we will be late for class. It was nice meeting you Lauren." He said as he pulled Bella away by the arm. Bella looked back then at Edward "What is she thinking?" she asked.

Edward did not slow down "She's wondering if he's really sick and she think's I'm very cute. Handsome even."

Bella laughed "You have3 got to stop dazzling the human population. At least the girls of this school."

"Where's the fun in that?" He smiled walking through the school doors.

Lauren stood there for a minute when the second to the last bell rang signaling that anyone who missed the next one would be late to class. Scurrying after the other late kids she went to class, through out the day she kept looking for him. In every hallway and class, there was no sign of the elusive Jasper Hale. The rest of the week went that way, every day she would wait for him and everyday another disappointment. Her friends just shook their heads, making comments like "There goes another. Or Great another hot girl taken by a Cullen (Mike Newton).

"I'm not obsessed. I just want to thank the bastard that is all. Why does everyone think I'm obsessing over him?" Lauren explained that Friday at lunch.

I hear he's got like mono or something." Jessica chimed in. "Mono?" Lauren said a bit skeptical on it.

"Yeah that's what mike heard from Tyler who heard it from Josh. That Jasper had mono." Jessica said defensively

"Whoa Okay I was just asking" Lauren reeled back "Defensive much?"

"Why do you want to talk to him so bad?" Asked Angela

"I just want to thank him for you know catching me last week when I feel and almost smashed my head in on the ground. Remember." She replied looking over at the table where they sat minus one person.

"Maybe he really is sick. Did you think that might be the truth?" Angela stated. Lauren knew she was probably right, maybe Jasper really was sick. He probably already knew she was grateful for what he did. His siblings must have said something at least Edward did. Maybe she was reading into it too much. Lauren did not even know the person that well, then why did she want to talk to him so bad. That feeling though, that feeling of needing to see him was gnawing at her. In so short of time and one brief encounter Jasper had taken over her mind; and there did not seem away to forget him. Maybe she really was obsessed.

Author's note: I just wanted to say thank you to every single one of you that have taken a little look at my story. And to the one who added it to their favorite list. I'm sorry I don't remember your name . I'm really bad at remembering names but again thank you I didn't think anyone was reading it. And now I was hoping that someone would please send a review. They are always welcomed and it will get another chapter out sooner if you do. So please just one. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who has stopped by to check out my little story. A big special thank you to Soupydoo1, Redstar8 and Stjarna02 for their reviews and adding me to their favorite's list. It means so much to me. Thank you. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think. Now on with the show.

She had dreamed again, this time there had been a man in her room. Just standing there staring at her, his face covered in shadow only revealing his eyes. Which were a deep red. Folding her arms Lauren rested against her desk. Something was happening; her dreams were coming harder and stronger. Causing her not to get much sleep. In addition, she could see that her parents were starting to worry. The bell rang jerking her from her thoughts "what's going on?" She asked as everyone gathered his or her things.

"Class is over with, where the heck have you been?" Jessica answered. Not even bothering to give her a answer Lauren gathered her books. "What's her problem?" She heard Mike ask before turning the corner. "I have no clue, I don't think she even looked in the mirror this morning that outfit is hideous" said Jessica

Angela threw a glare at the other girl "JESS!"

Jessica shrugged her shoulders "What I'm just saying."

"Well why don't you keep your opinion to yourself. Some us are actually concerned about her." replied Angela following her friend along with mike and Eric.

Lauren shook her head. She did not care if she looked like shit she just wanted to get the day over with and hide away in her room. However, no she had to be here in this hellhole. At least it was lunchtime, maybe some food would help clear her head. Grabbing her lunch, Lauren made her way to the group's normal spot. Before she could even sit down someone called her name Looking around for the person she saw Alice Cullen waving her over to their table.

"What did you do?" asked Tyler

Lauren shook her head "Nothing. You don't think she needs help with homework or something do you?"

" Are you kidding me their all like A students. I seriously doubt she needs help in anything." answered Tyler.

Jessica stood up and shoved Lauren in that direction "Go see what she wants then come back and tell us everything."

Trying not to loose her lunch with that shove Lauren made her way over. Umm hi" she said, now knowing what else to say.

"Would you like to sit with us?" asked Alice

Looking left and right Lauren looked for the camera showing she was being punked right now. "Seriously?"

Alice rolled her eyes "Of course silly. You can sit next to Rosalie."

"Alice!" Hissed Rosalie

Lauren took the seat even though she had a good feeling that the blonde did not want her seating there.

"Ignore Rosalie. We all do." said Edward as the others laughed which earned him his own glare and hiss.

Lauren just picked at her food, not having an appetite anymore. "Well I'm sure you've heard bout us from Jessica Stanley but I will make the official introductions." stated Alice before pointing at Rosalie first, "That is Rosalie obviously. Next to her is Emmett and you know Edward and Bella. The only one not here is Jasper. See now you know us."

Smiling with a little wave "Hi. How's Jasper feeling by the way?" She asked, "I heard he was pretty sick."

"Who's sick?"

Lauren froze that voice. His voice. For a week, she had wanted to hear it, and now he was sitting right next to her. Jasper Hale had the way about him that did not say teenage boy, not his way screamed he had seen and heard a lot more than anyone knew.

"Who's sick?" He asked again quickly glancing at Edward who seemed to be laughing to himself. Probably listening to Laurens thoughts. Laurens cheeks felt like they were on fire. "Umm I was just asking them how you were feeling. I mean you did miss a week of school; must had been pretty bad." Lauren stumbled over her answer. The ability to speak had escaped her.

"I am well thank you." He answered. "And yourself?"

"I'm doing great. Thank you." she answered hissing suddenly.

"Are you alright?" he asked

Pain. That is all she could feel was pain, pinching her nose. "Oh God not now. Not here" She thought. "I'm fine" she tried to say when suddenly the pain was gone. " Wow that's weird my headache's gone." Those words had barely left her mouth.

"**Hey sunshine" **

Lauren looked Edward "did you say something?" She asked him.

" No" He answered

**Hey sunshine I just wanna talk."**

She could not take it anymore, clutching her head she screamed.

"Lauren". Cries erupted around her as she fell to the floor screaming louder.

"Someone get some help"

"Take her to the nurse"

Everyone was calling out in the room; some were shoving to get a better look at the girl screaming from the floor. Others were running out the doors tying to find a teacher or nurse to help.

"**SUNSHINE!"**

Lauren stared straight passed Jasper's shoulder into his eyes

"**I just wanted to talk"**

Darkness took her once more.


End file.
